Midnight at N Tek
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Its New Years so Max and his friends decide to have a party at N Tek while no ones there. Just a fun fic I made while I was drunk.


_**Authors Notes:**_ Made this fic while being drunk. Not responsible for any grammar mistakes, or any plot holes. I'd apologies but I don't care. Here we go!

* * *

 _ **Midnight at N Tek**_

 _ **Drunk Fic**_

"Winter is a big jerk." Near said pushing more snow out of the drive way, it had snowed that night and it had the two ultralink children with chores once again. Shovels in hand, and a radio on the porch spilling Christmas music all they had left was the last two rows to shovel. Max and Steel had left earlier to pick up more things from the store before it closed. This was Maxes 21st New Years eve and they were pretty sure they went to get more beer. They planned on leaving to join Berto, Alex, and Rayne at N Tek in a few hours time. What they planned to do there was stay the night to see if they could catch the ghost of an Ultralink that actually wasn't a ghost it was just one of two ghosts that escaped confinement. Apparently said 'ghost' was created during a field trip on Halloween when Max was 17. Scared the hell out of Kirby, and Sydney.

"You ever wonder what happened to Sydney?" Tek asked her older sibling. Near shook her head and shrugged.

"I think it was a mutual understanding. They lived two lives, one wanted to go into Media, the other was part of the story. They just didn't want to end up like Lois and Clark." Near said. Tek straightened up and saw the plow go by throwing more snow onto the driveway. Tek looked on as the plow went.

"Tek..?" The older sister watched her younger sisters shovel snap in two. She threw it down and walked toward the door.

"Thats it...I don't give a shit." She said walking inside kicking the radio. It made a God awful whirling noise before it sparked and stopped working.

* * *

Later on after Max and Steel had came back from the store. Their arm were full of groceries for themselves and their parents. Molly and Jim planned on just having a normal couples new years, probably making up for lost time. Molly couldn't have alcohol because of the baby she carried at that moment. Their family just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Specially now that the two ultralinks were a year and a half old.

"Now don't you two drink any of the stuff the others do." Molly said handing over some hot chocolate to Near who loved the stuff. Tek on ther other hand didn't really like much except hot tea.

"Those two are so different, but they hang around one another." Alex whispered to Max who nodded, with a uncertain smile.

"Yeah, but they're siblings, they don't have to like each other." Rayne said. "I mean look at me and Berto.

"Yeah now you have me worried." Steel grumbled looking at the time on the wall. "Well come on guys if we want to get this party on the...I mean steak out." He looked at Jim and Molly.

"Oh stop it you two. Like we ever really believed you were going ghost hunting." Jim said. Steels arms just sank bellow him like something hit him like a brick. Couldn't be a ton of bricks though...he'd go squish.

"Oh...uh...right. Come on girls lets get you in the car. Its much to cold for us to fly."

"Like we actually feel the cold." Tek grumbled.

"The cold doesn't bother me anyway." Near sang getting a bunch of laughs. Steel had been showing them Disney movies lately trying to be a good dad. But it just gave them material to be sarcastic to them all.

* * *

Max pulled the car into the N Tek garage and grabbed a bag.

"Don't go in empty handed!" Max said looking around at the elevator. He walked over and pushed a button

"So what are we going to be doing in the mean time until the ball drops anyways?" Berto asked getting into the elevator. Max and Steel looked at one another as the others got into the elevator. Their cheesy grins told the others they had been planning this for some time now. Max pulled out a box with laser tag written on the front.

"OMG really!" Near asked and giggled. It had been her idea during the summer that it would be fun just to find a place to play with those. She never thought they'd get a chance. They must have spent a fortune on those things. But then again 'guys with their toys'

"This is going to be awesome!" Rayne said glaring at the others.

* * *

After putting their stuff down and getting completely drunk Max handed out the guns, and broke them into two teams. Red team was Max, Berto, Near and Alex while team blue was Steel, Tek, and Rayne. Their fourth player was a chair...sitting in the corner because his name was Todd. Todd the chair...

"Blue leader...Imma getchu..." Max giggled and slowly peaked around the corner. A paper ball came out of nowhere and hit Max in the face. Tek giggled and ran off into another room. Max stood there looking down at his target unit. She had hit it on her way by.

A bright orange light went past Raynes field of vision. She pointed the gun and fired off a few shots. Although they didn't actually hit anything because it was just a game. She still swore under her breath and kept going. Said orange light came out from behind one of the work chairs and looked at the security camera's. It was indeed an ultralink, but one they had never encountered before. It gave a sly look and kept going about its business.

Near gasped when she hit the ground.

"Clumsy as always." Alexes voice echoed in the hanger. She had came in there, because their was a lot of places to camp and fire at unsuspecting people. She gasped and got up quickly before running again.

"I can see you." Steels voice echoed in the room too. Near bit her bottom lip and jumped out firing toward where the voices came from. Alex was leaning over the railing.

"Hey babeh..." He chuckled and let Near hit him with the gun.

"You let me."  
"Ah well I can't aim anyways. I leave that junk up to Max."

"Your not very drunk."

"Bubbles." Steel said and looked at Alex.

"Dude what?" Alex laughed.

"Its very widely known that you can't say bubbles angry." Both Near and Alex looked at one another and tried to say it as angry as they could and started to laugh. They even looked at each other repeating bubbles angrily as they possibly could in an argumentative fashion.

Max came around the corner with the others trying to figure out just what they were doing. When they realized they just started to laugh.

"Alright I'm calling a time out. I've gotta pee." Rayne said and walked off toward the ladies.

Rayne walked into the bathroom and screamed.

Max jumped up from his sitting position and ran into the bathroom. No one was there. But Raynes laser gun and target unite was laying on the ground. Max looked around at Berto.

"Your turn..." He walked off.

"What do you mean its my turn!" Berto asked the obviously drunk Max.

"I saved her ass last time its your turn."

"Don't you mean the last two times?" Steel said.

"Hey you can't get drunk stop slurring your speech."

"I'm not!" Steel said throwing her servos in the air.

"Oh fine..." Tek said looking around the bathroom and then left the bathroom. "Yup obviously a girls bathroom." She grabbed Nears arm.

"What!?" Near said. Obviously the far more gentle one of the two.

"I have an idea who did this."

"Daww but we're going to miss the count down." Near said looking at her internal clock. Apparently they had fifteen minutes till midnight.

"Max get your steel suit on and lets go." Alex said pushing Max forward.

"Yeah Steel put your Steel suit on and lets go."

"I am Steel..." Steel said looking at his brother and shook his head.

"I think brother is going to be pretty useless on this rescue." Tek face palmed before straightening up. She opened her mouth for a second just as the lights turned off.

"Near get off me!" Tek growled out pulling her arm. The lights turned back on and Tek looked on in surprise as it was Alex on her arm. Near had her hand over her mouth giggling. "Get off...'La Fiera'"

"Oh great...dads gone!" Near said looking around. "So is Berto."  
"Whoever it is is picking us off one by one."

"Technically this would be...two." Max said Sobering up now that his brothers been caught. "Alright now I'm getting a bit mad. Lets just start checking rooms and we'll see if we can at least fine this kidnapper. Alex go with Near and Berto, Tek, your with me and Todd..."

"I don't think Todd likes me." Tek whispered to Max. Max just rolled his eyes and kept going.

* * *

Alex looked around at Near who was standing behind Berto hugging herself. He knew how tender she was, but he also know how strong she was. She was modeled to protect the Connect Tek. Although he actually always wondered just what she could really do. So far she just helped out technically.

"Hey Near?" Berto pipped up. Near straightened up and sniffed the air. She turned around and ran out the door. Berto looked at Alex and ran after her. When they got into the kitchen Near was nowhere to be seen, but the room was a complete mess.

"Boss...Nears gone." Berto said over his ear wig. Teks voice echoed in the room.

"Where did you see her last?"

"Lunch room..."

"I'm on my W..." Teks voice crackled and went silent. Both Max and Teks ear wigs went offline.

Berto and Alex looked at one another.

"We're the only ones left. Should we call someone?" Alex asked.

"Yeah yeah..." Berto pulled out his phone and saw that his signal had been pulled. "Can't...dude we're toast!" Berto screamed.

"Calm down...we can do this! We're Team Turbo!" Alex gulped and went down the hallway.

A few moments later they found the only light on in the building in a room off to the side. They could hear the tv going. It was the ball drop over in Copper Canyon square. They could hear hushed voices.

Alex put his finger to his lips and they walked outside the room and then kicked the door down brandishing their laser guns. They looked around the room and spotted everyone sitting down on the couch watching the huge TV. Max looked around them his mouth full of cake. Obviously the reason why the kitchen was such a mess.

"Oh...sorry guys. This is Torbalt." Max pointed to the orange lighted Ultralink who just fearfully or shyly waved at them.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
